The Gordon Research Conference "Science and Technology of Biomaterials" is recognized as a major forum for the exchange of ideas and for the establishment of interdisciplinary contacts in the Biomaterials Fields. To the traditional topics (Biomaterials related to blood, bone, teeth) in 1983 the new topic of Neuroprosthetics will be added. The major disciplines involved are: Medicine: - Cardiology - Cardiovascular Surgery - Orthopaedic Surgery - Neurology - Neurosurgery, Dentistry: -Restorative Dentistry - Oral Surgery, Physical Sciences: - Polymer Chemistry - Surface Chemistry and Physics - Metallurgy - Physical Chemistry. Progress in Biomaterials has been based on an empirical approach. Gradually a more scientific foundation is developed through basic research in the various specialties. In the long term, a more scientific approach will lead to a more rational use of Biomaterials, and consequently to a decrease in the failure rate. In the short term, it is necessary to reconcile the scientific data with the empirical body of knowledge, thus identifying directions for further research. The proposed Gordon Research Conference will make a major contribution to this development.